


The Quiet Game

by CircleUp



Series: Don't Call It A Team Up [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/CircleUp
Summary: Deadpool and Spider-man get stuck in an elevator.





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlephBeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlephBeta/gifts).

The elevator comes to an abrupt, jerking halt when the power goes out. Emergency lights flicker on, casting them in long shadows.

It takes Deadpool no time at all to squeal over it. "No way! Best trope." He claps his gloved hands together and turns to Peter expectantly, who is already over it.

"Would it be asking too much for us to stand in silence?" Peter asks, knowing the answer.

"Until what?" Deadpool wants to know.

Peter stares at him. "Until the power comes back on, and the elevator starts. And we leave. On separate floors," he adds, since this is all a fantasy at this point. Might as well get the ideal situation out there.

"Oh!" The Merc lights up behind his mask. "Yeah totes! We can totally be quiet. I'm like, super good at the Quiet Game, Webs."

"Are you."

"So good! Quieter than a mouse eating peanut butter."

Peter holds back a sigh. "I'm… alright. It starts now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. Go."

"You aren't even going to count down?" Deadpool asks, hopeful.

Peter wonders if he could blame his punching his way out of the elevator on the power outage. "Fine. Three. Two. One. Go."

"Go!" Deadpool agrees happily, rocking back on his heels. He's humming. Peter tries and fails to ignore it.

"You're humming," he says.

"You just lost!" Deadpool crows, gleeful, and Peter can literally feel his blood pressure rising.

"I just—humming is a noise! You lost from the start!"

"Then you should have said the rules better," the Merc says wisely. "That's on you."

Peter knows he shouldn't engage, but can't help himself. Something about the other man infuriates him into replying every single time. "Okay, no humming, no talking. No whistling," he adds in an epiphany. "Or… hand whistling. What else is there?"

"Tongue clicking?"

"No tongue clicking," Peter tells him.

Deadpool is happy to agree to all of it. "You're the boss!" and with a sigh, Peter counts down again.

It isn't silent. Deadpool is tapping his heavy boot on the floor. Tap-taptap-tap. It's… it's a song, Peter is pretty sure. He tries to ignore it.

"Stop that!" He snaps instead.

"You lose!" Deadpool lights up.

"You're tapping, that counts! It's the _Quiet_ Game, not the Tapping Game."

"Round three," Deadpool decides, and Peter mutters, "Oh my God," but what else is there to do, talk about his feelings? He isn't really even sure if Deadpool has feelings. So far he's been a caricature of a person and nothing more.

Peter's honestly okay with that. Sometimes he feels a little bad, but it's easier to deal with Deadpool when he's larger than life, when he isn't entirely real.

"Fine," he mutters. He counts again.

The fourth round lasts three minutes before Peter sneezes and Deadpool is happy to lose by declaring that to be the "cutest little sneeze" he's ever heard. It dissolves into an argument over what counts as cute. Peter predictably loses the argument by just giving up; it's impossible to win against someone who keeps changing the rules of engagement. Peter counts down again.

The fifth round lasts one minute. Peter sneezes again.

"Allergies?" Deadpool guesses with a frown. "My little Spidey getting sick?"

"I'm not sick," Peter says.

"You sound sick."

The power surges back on and Peter says, "Oh thank God."

Deadpool resumes bouncing on his toes, an excited puppy. The doors open to Captain America. "We wondered if you were on the way," he says with an easy smile.

"We got stuck," Peter says unnecessarily.

"Not a problem," the Captain says. "I'll catch you up on the way."

Peter is positive that Deadpool steps off the elevator at the same time as him on purpose so that for a moment, they both get stuck. He lets the mercenary go first.

Sometimes it's just easier to let him win.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift-prompt for PloyMaker of the Erotica Abyss.


End file.
